


The Wrong Deduction

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's wrong deduction leads to some interesting revelations...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Deduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remanth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/gifts).



Molly entered the room with a soft hum to herself and a swing of her ponytail, taking small, lazy strides as she pushed the door open with her hip. A precariously stacked pile of files filled her arms as she pushed into her morgue, her place of peace, and she was slightly startled as she heard voices rushing toward her. Her head whipped up, giving her just enough time to see Lestrade and Sherlock discussing something over her newest body before everything in her hands toppled over and onto the ground.  
     

“Oh no,” she muttered, her cheeks flaring up and practically burning from embarrassment. Molly kneeled down and bent her head, reaching for every file she could get her hands on as she saw another set of hands picking everything up. It was fairly evident that Sherlock would have never bent down to help, so Molly wasn’t surprised when she lifted her head to see Greg.  
     

“Here,” he stated, his low voice sending shivers down her spine. His hand held out a stack of files, and as she grabbed them their hands slid against each other, skin to skin, and as childish as Molly knew it was for her to be physically flustered by it, she just couldn’t help it.  
    

“Oh,” Sherlock said, a mild tone of surprise in his voice. Molly had almost forgotten he was in the room at all, but she turned away from Greg with the blush growing larger again and looked up at Sherlock.

     

“Oh what?” Greg asked, accompanied by a sigh and a slightly tired expression.  
     

“You two have slept together,” he stated.  
     

“We’ve what?” Greg exclaimed at the same time Molly began sputtering unrecognizable words all out at once.  
   

“There’s a tension between the two of you,” Sherlock pointed out, arms behind his back. He moved forward, eyes not truly focused on anything but the puzzle pieces he was seeing be put together in his head. “I can see it in the shifting eye gazes, in the nervous tick of Greg’s right hand tapping a rhythm on his thigh. Molly, oh dear, sweet Molly, well, she’s always an open book, isn’t she? There was a recognizable reaction just from the sound of Graham’s-”  
     

“Greg!” Lestrade intervened, his words falling on deaf ears despite the raised tone and clear anger.  
     

“voice. She fumbled, blushed, increased breathing and dilated pupils: they’re all tell tale signs of attraction. So how long has it been going on?”  
Molly’s eyes widened, her heart beat increased, and she found it hard to speak, her mouth opening and closing several times with no words. She could feel both of the men’s eyes on her, knew she should say something and play it off, but she couldn’t think of a single thing to say. Everything felt like it was moving too fast; she was mortified and all she could do was set the files down and back out of the room.  
   

As the door swung shut behind her, she pushed her feet against the floor and ran down the hallway and away from the room. She needed space, from the room, from Sherlock, from the declaration he had just made that was so true it made her insides hurt and her eyes well up with tears. She took a quick left and stopped in her tracks, leaning against the wall and hyperventilating. Enough breaths and she could forget this ever happened, enough breaths and maybe everything would go away.

       

“Molly!” she knew the voice that called, but she closed her eyes and hoped he would run right past her. She didn’t even know what to say in a situation like this. I know practically everything the sociopath in that room we just left says is true, but just ignore him. Yea, that would make sense. Not to mention, she would probably stumble over every single word and just look like more of an idiot.  
      

“There you are,” Greg announced, and she cringed slightly at his appearance in the dark side hallway she had so hoped he would bypass. “You ok?”

       

Molly very clearly wasn’t ok. She had just run away from a room like some high school movie where the nerdy girl had just been embarrassed in the cafeteria in front of everyone; though, to be entirely honest, that wasn’t that far from the truth of what happened. There were several tear tracks on her cheeks and there was an almost manic look in her eyes, but the only thing she could think to do was shrug her shoulders and say, “fine. Absolutely fine, actually. Never been better, great day ain’t it?”  
       

“Molly…” he trailed off, grabbing her attention.  
     

“Oversold it a bit, didn’t I?” she replied.  
     

“Yea.” He chuckled. “Just a bit.”  
       

Molly couldn’t even begin to think of a single thing to say, so she chose to say nothing instead. Her eyes roamed over Greg’s face greedily, taking in every line, every color, every touch of emotion like it would be the last time. Where did someone go from here? She couldn’t begin to even think, to know what a situation like this could mean. Lestrade looked up and suddenly their eyes were latched on the other’s and she had no idea what to do.  
     

“What he said…” Greg trailed off.  
     

“I’m sorry,” Molly uttered, her eyebrows pushing together and a concerned look covering all of her features. “I- I-”  
     

“What are you sorry about? He’s an absolute git, there’s no truth to the words, I mean...is there?”  
     

He looked so earnest with his words, so open, so vulnerable, and a part of Molly couldn’t gaze over it and not feel warm inside. There were so many things about him that made her feel like...like she had never felt before. She was incapable of even fathoming how she could have believed she had so much feeling for a person like Sherlock when there were people like Greg. Caring, considerate, passionate, and just the thought of him sent her reeling.  
     

“Yes,” she blurted. “There is and I know it’s stupid, so I’m sorry, but I can’t just deny that-”  
   

“Molly.”  
     

“there wasn’t truth, because there obviously was, I mean-”  
     

“Molly.”  
     

“when is Sherlock wrong? I mean, the only thing he can’t seem to be able to see is the true meaning behind his feelings for John, but that’s an entirely different-”  
     

“Molly!” Greg yelled, grabbing her shoulders and looking straight at her. “You need to stop rambling.”  
     

“Uh-” she began, but his gaze made her stop and she just nodded her head largely a single time.  
     

“Do you want to go get a beer sometime?” he asked, Molly’s eyes widening to an inhumanely large size and her mouth sputtering again.  
     

“Me?” she asked, her eyes holding a glint of confusion.  
     

“Yea,” he answered with a smile, finally letting go of her shoulders and giving a small shrug with his own, “with you.”

“Yea, yea- um...Friday?” she finally found her words.

“Friday, I’ll come round after you get off, yea?” he asked, waiting for a sign of understanding. A small smile found her mouth and she gifted him a small nod in response. He took a step backwards, like he was going to leave before giving her one more look and coming closer again. His head bent forward and with every inch closer he got Molly’s heart beat increased tenfold. His lips grazed her cheek, his body close enough that she could smell what was so undeniably Greg. “See you then, Mols.”    

Molly’s smile stretched into a beam as he left the corridor, leaving her alone with thoughts of smiles and laughs and kisses on the cheek. She had a date with Greg Lestrade, and for the first time in ever she was so grateful for Sherlock Holmes being a complete dick.


End file.
